Rancis' mansion
by DisneyFanatic123
Summary: Gloyd and Vanellope gets kidnapped by some ghosts from Luigi's Mansion and Rancis and Candlehead come to the rescue (Rancis just needed Candlehead for light from the candle on her head.) This starts as Vanilla Butter and Gloyd/Candlehead (Sorry, I don't know the pairing name), but ends up as Vanilla Pumpkin and Rancis/Candlehead (Again don't know the pairing name, sorry). R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this idea was from a deviantart that is my lock screen. It is funny! I do not own characters or settings. I do own the plot, if whoever made that deviantart made this plot for it, then I just didn't know about it, but the plot is mine! R&R.**

Chapter 1: Dates

Rancis' POV

I walk out of my beloved game with my beloved girlfriend. We're going to Tappers for some root beers. Her vibrant smile and perky attitude was truly admirable from a mile away. She was so happy she did a backflip, which didn't end very well. "V, are you alright?" I asked, trying to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," my little sweetheart sweetly said with words like silk. I think so anyways; lots of people think her voice is actually annoying. I finally got her up and walked her to Tappers.

"Yo Tapper, couple of root beers!" I coolly exclaimed, making Vanellope do her adorable little laugh. That laugh was so contagious that I started laughing until we got our root beers. We drank our root beers and talked for a long time. Once we finished, I paid for our root beers and we left, hand in hand. When we got out of Tappers, we saw Ralph walking to his weekly 'Bad Anon' meeting. If he saw me with V I'm dead. I quickly let go of her hand and ran behind a nearby bench. Vanellope looked confused.

"Rancis are you alright?" she asked, seriously concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I say hurriedly.

"Why are you hiding then?" she asked me.

"Ralph! If he sees me with you I'm dead!" I quietly exclaimed. She quickly understood, but not fast enough for Ralph to realize something was weird.

"Hey kid," he said to Vanellope, who quickly turned around.

"Oh, hey stink brain! Didn't see you there," she spoke, clearly stalling for me. God, I love her!

"I couldn't help but see you speak to the bench," he said, making Vanellope start to look guilty. That made me feels guilty as well. I know I should've told him at the point Vanellope and I started dating, I was just really scared to. Now I put the love of my life in the spotlight. I know what I should do. "Anything you'd like to tell me?" he asked.

"Well…" she started. I ran to her side. Ralph looked confused, so was Vanellope. I gave her the 'go for it' look and then smiled. "Rancis and I are dating now," she said and hugged me. I looked up at him and he gave me the death glare, but then softened up when he saw how happy I make her.

"Hey kid, that's great news," he said, clearly sarcastically. She smiled and then gently grabbed my hand in her small, soft hand. Then she happily walked off to our game. Once we got to our game we saw Gloyd and Candlehead kissing each other on a branch of a candy cane tree, laffy taffy's singing around them. I almost forgot that Gloyd was going on a date with Candlehead today as well. I wonder how that's working out for him.

Gloyd's POV

We broke from our kiss. It was probably the best moment of my life. Sadly it had to end so soon. I got off the branch we were on and helped Candle off of it. I walked her home, hand in hand. When we got there, she kissed me goodbye and asked me out again, which I obviously said yes. I was over the moon. I went home after that magical evening to get some rest for another magical date. Little did I know what was going to happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I was obviously going to make another chapter. I didn't even get them kidnapped and it's called Rancis' Mansion! They had to get to Luigi's Mansion before I finish, and I need them to have an adventure to switch relationships. anyways, here's chapter 2. R&R**

Chapter 2: Kidnapped

Rancis' POV

I woke up early this fine morning to see my little sweetheart. I got up groggily, brushed my teeth and my hair to perfection, put my signature clothes on and walked out to my Reese's Peanut Butter Cup cart. When I got closer to the castle, I heard someone scream. It sounded like Vanellope! I picked up speed and got there in a couple of minutes. I ran up to her bedroom, but she wasn't there. All there was in the room was a note:

Dear beloved sugar rush racers,

I have your beloved princess and your little pumpkin headed friend. If you want your friends back, come to the game Luigi's Mansion and get them.

Anonymous.

This made me furious. First, Vanellope is not a princess she's a president. Second, why did this person even want them? I need to find her. I just have to. I just hope she's all right.

Gloyd's POV

I woke up in a stingy cage, our president in my arms. I shot up. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing here, but I did know one thing. I have to protect our beloved president at all costs; I'm the only one here who would. I can't let her out of my sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Here's the chapter. R&R**

Chapter 3: Preparing for an Expedition

Rancis' POV

I raced home to grab some supplies for my trip. I know what I need because I took a seminar on what we should do if the ghosts go ballistic. Now I'm glad I did. I needed a vacuum and a flashlight. It took me a while to find my vacuum, but I eventually found it. The flashlight was different. I ran to Candle's house to see if she had a flashlight. When I got to her house, I heard sobbing from her bedroom. I knocked on the door and she threw something at it. "Candle, it's me!" I yelled through the door.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed back. I realized why she was sad.

"Listen, I need a flashlight! I'm going to bring V and Gloyd back!" I yelled back. She quickly opened the door. Her eyes were puffy and red. I felt sorry for her. She was obviously suffering more than I was. She sighed deeply.

"Sorry, I don't have a flashlight. The only light I have is my candle," she said, which gave me an idea. I could bring her and the light from her candle will stun the ghosts for long enough so I could suck the ghosts into my vacuum.

"Candle, your brilliant!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" she asked me.

"Yeah, you can come with me and the light from your candle will stun the ghosts!" I yelped. She looked at me confused. I sighed and said, "Your candle make ghosts not move." She understood after that and agreed to go. "Great! We'll leave tomorrow!" I excitedly exclaimed. I wonder how V's doing?

Gloyd's POV

Vanellope finally started to stir. When her hazel eyes finally opened, she started to scream. I tried to calm her down but to no avail, and apparently our capturer heard it as well. "Stop your screaming!" he yelled and V stopped screaming hysterically. I tried to see who it was, but all I could see is an arm. "Thank you," he said and then left.

"Who was that?" Vanellope squeakily asked, her luminous eyes staring into mine.

"I don't know, Nilla," I sighed, using her nickname to calm her down a little. Her eyes started to well with tears and didn't stop until she started weeping in my chest. We have to get outta here. I can sense that what they were going to do was not going to be good.


End file.
